Conquerors of the War
by Hawkman32
Summary: In a world seperate from Unova, Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Johto region. A pokemon's type determines its allegiance. Pikachu and Charizard are the only ones of Ash who are alive. And they must fight for their survival... and the world's Also humor.Pairings are secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Getting Things Started

**Hey, Pokemon fans out there! This Fanfiction, called and all chapters after it will be written by me, the awesome, cool, smart, 5 minutes later… and better than all, Hawkman32! Oh, and the second best of all .315. This is a tribe battle. This will be a war of the 17 types: water, fire, grass, bug, ghost, flying, poison, ice, psychic, dragon, dark, steel, ground, rock, electric, normal, and fighting. It all started in the electric tribe…**

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Chief Electivire was discussing the plan to attack the water tribe. "First form Pokemon attack from the left. Second forms, attack from the right. Third forms attack from the middle."

"Sir, yes, sir," said everybody. But one Pokemon wasn't listening. He was looking at the clock waiting for sunset. Because he was Shinx, leader of the Resistance. The Resistance was a group of Pokemon who conquer other tribes to unite everyone. Tonight was their first meeting.

"Shinx! What did I just say?"

"Huh? You're waiting for it to snow?"

"I SAID WATER NOT SNOW! GET IT STRAIGHT YOU IDIOTIC LITTLE STUPIDLY IDIOTICLY WEIRD…"

**One Hour Later**

"WIMPY LITTLE WORTHLESSLEY LITTLE POKEMON!"

"Right back at ya Electivire," said Shinx.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Okay," said Shinx. "I have somewhere to be anyway. Thanks to you I don't have to worry about being too early." So Shinx headed to Rocky Ground.

"Hey everybody! I'm Ash! I'm the first human in this Fanficti- AAAGGHHH!"

He was immediately zapped by Shinx's Spark and a Thunder from a random Raichu who instantly retreated.

"No humans in this Fanfiction," said Shinx.

"Charizard! Use Blast Burn!"

Charizard used Blast Burn… but let's just say that Ash isn't with us anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Brock for some gay reason.

They began to kiss Ash's No-Longer-Existent-Body, wishing that they had taken the chance to do it before. While they did this they drowned in their tears.

"Eh, I didn't like him anyway," said Pikachu.

"Why?" shouted Infernape. "He was the first to respect me."

He cried so much that being Fire-Fighting he Fainted.

Sceptile cried, drinking his tears.

"Pikachu," said Buneary. "It's time for me to kiss you so much you're infatuated by me."

"Wait!" said Pikachu. "In this Fanfiction, we're supposed to hate each other. Brick Break!"

Pikachu consistently slapped Buneary with Brick Break. Even after Buneary Fainted, Pikachu kept doing this until Pikachu knew Buneary was dead.

"I'll go with you Shinx." said Pikachu.

It took them one hour to get to their Rocky Grounds. They talked on the way.

"So you're trying to end the Rivalry between the Seventeen Tribes." said Pikachu.

"Yes." said Shinx. "Although the Normal and Flying Type Pokemon Tribes have a Truce."

"They should all have a Truce." said Pikachu.

"Yeah," said Shinx. "Still though, you killed that Buneary."

Pikachu blushed.

"Never mind that." Said Pikachu. "Leave your helping out job to me."

** ROCKY GROUNDS**

Shinx and Pikachu were in a Rocky Shelter in the Rocky Grounds. Shinx had made a stage to stand on. Pikachu stood on with him.

A Female Bidoof came into the Rocky Shelter with a Male Meowth and a Female Glameow.

"The Normal Types came." said Shinx. "I had a feeling you guys would show up after I asked you too. You guys did say that you want to end this Free-For-All."

"How are we going to stop the Free-For-All?" said Bidoof. "And who the Shit is that?"

"This is Pikachu our Vice President." said Shinx. "And watch your speech. Speech like that is not allowed in this Base. Stoutland may allow that, but we're kids. Not us."

"Sorry." said Bidoof.

"Its okay." said Shinx. "We can't just go in and stop the Free-For-All right away. Since this is our first day let's introduce ourselves. I can confirm that Pikachu is from Anime. I'm Shinx. I am an only child."

**WATER TYPE BASE**

"I heard from Jolteon that they are Attacking The Ground Type Pokemon Tribe and then The Rock Type Pokemon Tribe." said Electivire. "They are not here."

** THE NEXT MORNING IN THE ELECTRIC TYPE BASE**

"Electivire this is Pikachu my new friend." said Shinx.

"Pikachu why don't you work for me?" asked Electivre. "You're an Electric Type. It's only natural."

Pikachu looked at Shinx, who nodded; still smiling since Pikachu had came to the Base.

"Okay." said Pikachu.

"I wonder where Charizard and Sceptile are." said Pikachu.

"I wonder too." said Shinx. "Those teammates of yours just suddenly left after Sceptile was done crying. I wonder where they are too."

**GRASS TYPE BASE**

"Here I am." Said Sceptile. "Time to send the Leader of the Grass Type Pokemon Tribe running away crying."

** FIRE TYPE BASE**

"Here I am." Said Charizard. "Time to send the Leader of the Fire Type Pokemon Tribe running away crying."

** .315 here with your ending Author's Notes. I did most of the writing here, but trust me, this Fanfiction was thought up by my buddy Hawkman32. I did the Chapter Title, the One Hour Later stuff and the Anime Character stuff though. Did you enjoy it? Ciao For Now!**


	2. Take Over

Chapter Two: Take Over

** .315 here with Chapter Two. I hope that all of you viewers read, review and enjoy.**

"Who are you?" demanded Magmortar.

"I'm the new Leader of the Fire Type Pokemon." Said Charizard.

"But I'm the leader! Plus, you're from Anime! Get out of here before I make you get out of here! If you insist on being in this Fanfiction, go bother Pidgeot!"

"Shut up!" shouted Charizard. "Blast Burn!"

Charizard practically puked Golden Flames onto Magmortar, sending the Magma Pokemon flying over the horizon.

"Your first assignment with me as your Boss will be to go attack the Grass Types." said Charizard.

**GRASS TYPE BASE  
**

"Serperior," said Sceptile. "I'm better than you so get out of here right now."

"No." said Serperior.

"Then you leave me no choice." said Sceptile. "Leaf Blade!"

A Sword made of Grass appeared in Sceptile's hand and struck Serperior. Serperior screamed in agony and yelped. He then ran away like the crybaby he is.

**Back with the electric types**

"Were going to battle water, the terrible water of Oz," sang everyone.

"What is wrong with you people! Were in Pokemon Landia, not Oz!" cried out Shinx.

"Too bad," said Electivire.

"Actually," said Pikachu. "I thought we were in Kanto."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Electivire. "Wait, what's Kanto?"

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life!?" said Pikachu.

"No, I've been living in a cave. Duh!" said Electivire. "Wait, how do you know about Kanto?"

"I traveled with a human named Ash." said Pikachu.

"No HHHHUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA AAANNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!" shouted the narrator.

"Well there were a few humans before in this Fanfiction." said Pikachu.

"yeah and they're all dead!" shouted the Narrator.

"ENOUGH TALK LET"S JUST TAKE DOWN SAMURROTT AND BE DONE!" shouted Electivire.

"If it would be okay," said Shinx. "Pikachu and I are going to this Mail Place that we found. We'll bring back any Mail that is for us."

"Fine." said Electivire. "You're a wimp anyway. Pikachu probably is too."

Pikachu and Shinx walked to Rocky Grounds.

**GRASS TYPE BASE**

"I'm only going to say this once!" said Charizard. "The Fire Types are going to burn down the Grass Types! Clear out now!"

"No way!" shouted Sceptile. "We may have the same Trainer but he's dead now so we're all our own Pokeman now! Plus no humans are in this Fanfiction right now anyway!"

"Blast Burn!" shouted Charizard.

Sceptile screamed in agony. Taking Charizard's queue, all of the other Fire Type Pokemon attacked. The Grass Types fought back. Charizard used Blast Burn, striking everywhere. Many Grass Types died from the Blast Burn Attack, one of those who endured it was Paul's Torterra. Wait, no humans right? Sorry. By the way, there is another Torterra in the Ground Type Tribe.

**ELECTRIC TYPE BASE**

"The reason why we didn't attack the Water Type Base last night was because of the fact that they were with the Ground Types and then the Rock Types and we want to destroy them and their Base at the same time. Now, they just got back from Dragon Type Tribe, so they are weak and tired. Let's go! Forget Pikachu and Shinx," said Electivire

** ROCKY GROUNDS**

In the Rocky Grounds shelter, Shinx stood before an audience on the stage next to Pikachu.

"Hey!" shouted a Pachirisu.

"We've been discovered?" said Shinx. "Already?"

"I've heard about you guys." said Pachirisu. "I am into you guys. I want to join and I have a message for you."

Shinx, Pikachu, Meowth, Glameow, and Bidoof looked on in confusion.

Pikachu read the Letter out loud.

Dear Electric Type Tribe,

I am the new Leader of the Fire Type Tribe. That's right Magmortar! I'm the new Leader of the Fire Type Tribe! I have just attacked the Grass Type Tribe and their New Leader, Sceptile. He had driven Serperior away. Sceptile and I used to belong to Ash, who is dead thanks to me. I know, no humans are allowed. That's why I did what I did. Even though this is the first few hours of me being their Leader, the Tribe was obedient, despite me being a Dual-Type. Only Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile escaped. They are all injured. My tribe and I are in tip top shape. We are unbeatable Electivire. We will beat all of the Tribes and become the ruler of this World.

Kind Regards,

Charizard.

P.S. Tell Pikachu I said hello.

"He used to be so nice." said Pikachu. "Oh well."

"This was addressed to Electivire." said Shinx.

"I took it to him then you." said Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu wanted to stop the war so I told her about you." said Pikachu.

"Oh," said Shinx. "So that's how Pachirisu knows about us."

"Please let me join you you handsome little cutie." said Pachirisu, her eyes sparkling. As Pachirisu spoke, she took Shinx's paws.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Okay." said Shinx.

"Thank you!" said Pachirisu.

**WATER TYPE BASE**

"Okay," said Samurott. "You may have just got here Electivire, but we are attacking right now!"

"Fine." said Electivire.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Samurott.

Samurott used Hydro Pump on Electivire. The Electric Pokemon screamed in agony and flew backwards.

"Razor Shell!" shouted Samurott.

Electivire yelped.

**Rocky Grounds**

I just got word from Ash's Noctowl!" shouted Pikachu. "And I know no humans."

"Word on what?" said Shinx.

"Electivire is in the middle of a Pokemon Battle with Samurott and they are in a heated Pokemon Battle!" shouted Pikachu.

"Man!" shouted Shinx! "they can't quit can they?"

"Shinx!" said Bidoof. "What should we do?"

"You guys need to go tend your Tribe. Pachirisu, Pikachu and I are going to the Water Type Base to participate in the Pokemon Battle."

"But I don't have a Tribe." said Pachirisu.

"You do now." said Shinx.

**GRASS TYPE BASE**

"You're not eating any Oran Berries Commander!" said Magmar. "Magmortar was always super tired after Battling Serperior, and you just got done battling Sceptile, who's even stronger!"

"That's because I'm a lot stronger than Magmortar." said Charizard.

"We've always won in our Battles with the Grass Type Pokemon Tribe, but we only took down Twenty Three as our record. We've taken down all but three this time! The survivors are all weakened too! Talk about an overwhelming victory! This is the biggest victory in war free-for-all history!" said a Flareon.

When they were done eating the Oran Berries from the trees by the burned down Leafy Grass Type Base, Charizard made an announcement.

"If we see any Bases on our way back to the Volcano, that's our Fire Type Base, why don't we attack that Base too?" said Charizard.

"Yeah!" everybody replied.

**WATER TYPE BASE**

A Thunderbolt zapped Samurott.

"Huh?" said Electivire.

"So you thought you could do this without having us help huh?" said Pikachu.

"Time to win!" said Shinx. "Spark Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Surrounded by blue Electricity, Shinx jumped into Samurott.

"That's a weak Pokemon Move!" shouted Samurott after reeling from the Attack. "Unlike this! Hydro Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuump!"

Shinx narrowly dodged a Hydro Pump Attack.

"Sweet Kiss!" shouted Pachirisu.

"Razor Shell!" said Samurott, breaking the Sweet Kiss.

"Vol-Vol-Vol-Vol-Volt Tackle!" shouted Pikachu.

Crackling with Electricity, Pikachu Tackled Samurott. Samurott screamed in agony.

"Thundeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerboooo ooooooooooooooooooolllllllll t!" shouted Pikachu.

Samurott was shocked by Piakchu's Thunderbolt Attack.

"Vol-Vol-Vol-Vol-Volt Tackle!" shouted Pikachu.

Samurott screamed in agony.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Splendid everybody!" said Electivire. "We were great! A Quarter of them are no longer here, we are all still here, and while injured, we took over their Base! Pikachu and Shinx! Nice job! Although Pikachu did tons more work than Shinx. Who's the girl?"

"She's Pachirisu and she wants to join." said Shinx.

"Fine then she was Brave." said Electivire.

Pachirisu's smile grew.

"Pikachu you're in charge of here for tonight. Shinx, Pachirisu, Elekid and Emolga will be with you in case the Base is Attacked."

When they left, Emolga went up to Pikachu.

"You were great." said Emolga. "You know Thunder, Discharge, Iron Tail and Volt Tackle too! You're cute and strong!"

Pikachu blushed.

"I'm sick of this war." said Elekid.

"Huh?" said Shinx.

"You know Pikachu," said Emolga. "I don't like to fight. That's why I didn't do much."

"Huh?" said Pikachu.

**FLYING TYPE BASE**

"This Base is connected to the Normal Type Base." said Charizard.

Charizard led the Fire Type Pokemon Tribe into the Base.

"Alright Pidgeot surrender!" said Charizard.

"Huh?" said Pidgeot, looking over the Charizard and the rest of the Fire Type Pokemon Tribe.

"Who is that?" said a Pidgeotto.

** .315 here again with your Ending Author's Notes. Most of this Chapter was my work. But I, Hawkman32, did some work to so shut up .315. Now back to you .315. Did you like it? Some Pokemon are Dual-Types. If it is a Dual-Type Pokemon, then if it makes an appearance on one of the Pokemon Tribes, a different Pokemon of the same kind will be in the other Type's Pokemon Tribe too except for Pidgeot, Emolga and Charizard because they are going to be one of a kind. Ciao For Now!**


	3. Battle Royale!

Chapter Three: Electric, Poison, Fire And Normal Type Pokemon Battle Royale!

** .315 here again with Chapter Three! Weren't those past Chapters splendid? Now, since this Fanfiction is being written at my house, I can right my very own Chapter. I hope that all of you read, review and enjoy this Chapter of this excellent Fanfiction. We are an awesome duo! Now, without further ado, Chapter Three! **

"It's Charizard!" said Pidgeot. "that's who it is! You sent that letter to all of the Pokemon Tribes and they are all impressed with your Leadership, but they're also ready to take you down!'

"Not going to happen." said Charizard. "Blast Burn!"

Charizard fired a Golden Blast of Flame into Pidgeot. Pidgeot screamed in agony. All of the Pokemon began to have a Pokemon Battle. Of course the Pokemon Battle is a Pokemon Battle where the Pokemon try to keep going after the other Pokemon Faint.

Charizard spit a large Blast of Flame, similar to Fire Blast from Blaine's Magmar and WHY AM I MENTIONING A HUMAN? He was using Ember. It slammed into Pidgeot as both Pokemon flew into the air. Pidgeotto hit Magmar with Wing Attack and Magmar countered with Fire Punch. A Chimchar hammered a Pidgey with Fury Swipes and a Growlithe battered a Fearow with its nearly unstoppable Flame Wheel Attack. Attack after Attack each Pokemon was sent flying. Charizard flew over the Base with Pidgeot, using Blast Burn, trailing the Blast Burn so it covered more of the Base.

"I'll take you down Charizard!" said Pidgeot. "Gust Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Charizard yelped as Pidgeot's Gust Attack struck Charizard. Charizard countered with Flamethrower and then Fire Blast. Charizard then hit Pidgeot with Ice Fang.

"Oh yeah?" said Pidgeot. "Air Slash!" shouted Pidgeot.

Pidgeot struck Charizard with a glowing Wing. Charizard yelped.

"Blast Burn!" shouted Charizard.

Golden Flames struck Pidgeot and Pidgeot yelped. Pidgeot noticed that both of his Wings had their feathers burned down. He then felt all of his feathers burning down.

"Seismic Toss!" shouted Charizard. Charizard slammed Pidgeot to the ground.

The exhausted but victorious Fire Types cheered.

"Hey!" said Magmar. "Charizard gave Pidgeot a hair cut! Or should I say, a hair burn! Or should I say a feather burn! Charizard is a Barber!"

Charizard smiled.

"Let's find some Oran Berries." said Charizard.

**WATER TYPE BASE**

A Noctowl flew into the Base.

"Intruder!" shouted Elekid.

"No!" shouted Pikachu. "That's the Noctowl that I mentioned earlier!"

"Oh." said Elekid.

"News Now." said Noctowl. "Charizard has beaten Pidgeot. Roughly half of the Flying Type Pokemon Tribe were destroyed, and the Base is complete rubble."

"Oh." said Pikachu.

Noctowl flew away.

"Elekid." said Shinx. "You said that you want to stop the Tribal Battle right?" said Shinx.

"Yes." said Elekid.

"Emolga said the same thing." said Pikachu.

"Well then you two," said Shinx. "Join us."

"Huh?" said Elekid and Emolga at once.

"Pikachu and I are running a Tribe called The Resistance." said Shinx. "Pikachu's Vice President and I'm President." said Shinx.

"Ooooooohhhhh." said Emolga and Pachirisu at the same time. "That's cooooooooooollll!"

Pikachu and Shinx grinned shyly. Shinx may have been brave enough to start The Resistance and Pikachu may have become Vice President, but unlike them, who attacked to keep their cover, Emolga didn't do much at all. She surpassed them on that part.

A Solarbeam busted a hole in one of the Walls. All of the Pokemon jumped.

A Venesaur marched through the hole. Many, many Poison Type Pokemon followed him. Shinx and the others were glad that the Solarbeam didn't hit any of them after the wall.

"I thought this was the Water Type Base." said Venesaur.

"It is," said Pikachu. "But Thirty Minutes ago the Electric Type Tribe took over the Base. The Water Type Tribe has scattered about. Their Leader is one of the ones who scattered."

"Well this Base is ours now!" said Venesaur.

A Hyper Beam went through the hole and struck Venesaur. A Snorlax followed a Stoutland in the Base. A Munchlax followed. Many other Normal Type Pokemon followed.

"A Free-For-All!" shouted everybody at once.

"Nice Hyper Beam Snorlax! Now everybody go!" shouted Stoutland.

Pokemon Battle Moves erupted from the Water Type Base. Weezing Attacked, Arbok Attacked and Victreebel Attacked. All sorts of Pokemon Attacked. Venesaur charged up a Solarbeam and while he did that Stoutland hit him with Take Down, threw him into the air, and dodged Solarbeam as it came down. Venesaur ladned on his feet. Stoutland took hits form multiple Vine Whips before plowing through them with Take Down. The same Take Down that Stoutland used on the Vine Whips kept going and plowed into Venesaur.

"That looks like it is the Water Type Base." said Charizard. "Did everybody finish their Oran Berries?"

"Yeah!" shouted everybody.

"I'll just get us started." said Charizard. "Blast Burn!"

Pikachu was backed into a corner by Venesaur.

"Thundershock!"

A Vine Whip sent it back into Pikachu.

"Solaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrBEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

Pikachu was smacked by a Solarbeam.

The next moment, a Blast Burn tore a hole in the wall and blasted Pikachu. Charizard flew through the hole and his Fire Type Pokemon Tribe followed him.

"Charizard!" shouted Pikachu.

"No Water Type Pokemon Tribe?" said Charizard. "Oh well, let's do this!"

They began attacking. Pikachu used Agility. Charizard flew towards Pikachu with Flamethrowers. Pikachud doged them while climbing. Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's back with Quick Attack, hurting Charizard.

"Thuuuuuuuuuuuuundeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeerrrrrrrrr!" shouted Pikachu.

Charizard was zapped. Pikachu smacked Charizard right on the head with iron Tail. He began charging up another Iron tail, but Charizard slammed into a wall, knocking Pikachu off him. After he was shocked, he purposely did that to get Pikachu off him.

"Ember!"

Pikachu was hit by Ember.

"Thundershock!"

_ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_

"Flamethrower!"

_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

"Oh no! Pikachu Fainted!" shouted Pachirisu.

Charizard used Flamethrower.

Venesaur was pummeled by Charizard's Flamethrower.

"Frenzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnt!"

Charizard was pounded to the ground by a large number of trees from Frenzy Plant.

"Blast Burn!" shouted Charizard.

Charizard used Blast Burn, moving it constantly to make it completely destroy the Frenzy plant Pokemon Move that was holding Charizard down. The Golden Flames from Blast Burn then stopped.

"Ember!"

Charizard used his Ember Attack on Venesaur. The Seed Pokemon screamed in agony.

"Tackle!"

Venesaur slammed into Charizard.

"Ember!"

Charizard used his Ember Attack on Venesaur. The Seed Pokemon screamed in agony.

"Vine Whip!"

Venesaur used Vine Whip on Charizard. The Flame Pokemon screamed in agony.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard mused Flamethrower on Venesaur, knocking him out.

Magmar used Fire Punch on Stoutland. Stoutland screamed in agony. Magmar then used Fire Blast on Stoutland. Stoutland screamed in agony.

A Tauros charged at Charizard with Take Down. Charizard flew upward. Take Down kept going, but since it didn't hit Charizard there was no recoil damage. Charizard flew down and used Wing Attack. Tauros slammed its head into Charizard. Though Charizard wasn't hurt, his Wing Attack was stopped and he was caught in Tauros's Horns. Tauros tossed Charizard upward. Charizard landed on the Base Floor hard.

"Fire Blast!" shouted Charizard.

Charizard fired a huge blast of dark blue Fire form his mouth. It hit the unharmed Tauros directly. Tauros fell down on its body as it fainted with twisty eyes, charred from the heat.

Everybody on my Team go outside!" shouted Charizard as he spread Blast Burns all over the Base as he flew around the Base.

As Shinx and the others ran outside with Pikachu, Charizard's Team went outside. As they did so, they plowed through whoever tried to stop them. Charizard used Blast Burn on three Smog Attacks from three Weezing as three different Weezing used Explosion. Their was a big Explosion as everybody got sent flying and the Water Type Base was Chared into nothing. All of the Pokemon inside were sent flying away.

"Electivire is not going to like this." said Shinx. "He's pretty short tempered. We'll end today on his good side. Let's go to Rocky Grounds."

**FIRE TYPE BASE**

"You all worked hard today." said Charizard. "Get some rest."

"We won all those Battles without any of us even Fainting!" shouted Flareon.

"This has been a very productive day." said Charizard.

The rest of the Fire Type Pokemon Tribe agreed with Charizard. It had been a very productive day. It ahd been a very big day as well. At 8:00AM in the morning Charizard had became the Leader of the Fire Type Pokemon Trivbe. Then they had reached the Grass Type Base at 11:00AM in the Morning, reached the Flying Type Base at 5:00PM in the afternoon, reached the Water Type Base at 9:00PM at night, and now here they were, at 11:00PM a tnight and they were back at the Fire Type Base. Charizard was ta great Leader. The Fire Type Pokemon Tribe liked Charizard quite a bit. Charizard was a strong and brave Leader who was definetly one who they would love to keep around and they could really get use to Charizard being their Leader. Indeed, Charizard is awesome. They wondered how things would be tomorrow, maybe they would do great again like today.

**ROCKY GROUNDS**

"I was worried about you three." said Shinx when Glameow, Meowth and Bidoof arrived at the Base. "I didn't expect you guys to come over if you survived, but I wasn't sure if ou survived that Attack or not."

"Who are they?" asked Bidoof.

"Emolga and Elekid are our new members." said Shinx. "Let's sleep here tonight."

"Okay." said Bidoof. "We were separated from our Team anyway.

Pikachu was still in Faint Status.

Pachirisu began to snuggle up with Shinx.

"Pachirisu please." said Shinx.

Pachirisu couldn't help it.

"It was super brave of you to start this." said Pachirisu. "You were also super brave in that Battle!

"Okay." said Shinx.

"So this is the Resistance Base." said Emolga.

"Pretty nice place huh?" said Elekid.

"Yeah pretty cool." said Emolga.

Pikachu woke up. Shinx gave him an Oran Berry.

"We're ending today on Electivire's good side." said Shinx.

Shinx told Pikachu about the Battle.

"Oh." said Pikachu.

"As soon as I see my friend Axew again, I'll tell him where we are. I didn't get the chance last time I was with him."

"Hey!" said a Pokemon.

Shinx and the others turned to see Dawn's Piplup with Iris's Fraxure and Ash's Oshawott.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Pikachu.

"Too beat you up for killing Dawn's Buneary!" said Fraxure.

"That was not cool!" Oshawott added.

"Yeah and we got strength in numbers too!" said Piplup.

Shinx and the rest of Pikachu's friends stood up taller.

"We need to get tougher." said Oshawott.

"And double-check our facts first." Piplup added.

"Go to the Dragon Type Base where they joined forces with the water Types!" Pikachu lied.

Pikachu used Volt Tackle on them, sending them flying away. Even Fraxure, who had more resistance than Piplup and Oshawott, plus the Pokemon Move being not very effective, fainted just like Piplup and Oshawott.

"You know what to do!" Pikachu shouted to Noctowl who was flying straight above them.

**FIRE TYPE BASE**

Piplup, Fraxure, and Oshawott woke up later that night. They had Oran Berries and observed a Volcano.

"That's the Base of the Tribe that Pikachu was talking about!" shouted Noctowl after he found them a few moments after they found the Volcano.

"Ash's Noctowl! We can trust him!"

"NO HUMANS!" shouted the Narrator.

"Shut your trap!" shouted Oshawott.

'I'm One Hundred Ten Thousand Percent with Oshawott on this one!" shouted Piplup.

"Keep your mouth to yourself!" shouted Fraxour.

The narrator began to cry like the crybaby he is. It began to rain where Sceptile, Grovyle and Treecko were. They drank the Rain.

Piplup, Fraxour and Oshawott walked into the Volcano.

"High!" shouted Piplup.

Charizard confronted them.

"We should have known." said Oshawott.

"Dragonbreathe!" shouted Charizard.

Piplup, Fraxour and Oshawott were sent flying away again.

"Sorry for waking all of you up." said Charizard.

** .315 here again with your Ending Author's Notes. Did you like it? I wrote all of this Chapter, as before I said it was my own Chapter. Ciao For Now!**


	4. The King Returns and a Member Joins

**Conquerors of the War Chapter 3: The King Returns and a Member Joins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any government agencies. Okay cops! I'm not lying! No, don't come after me! *Jumps on Pidgeot* You'll never catch me!**

**Electric Tribe Base**

"Go on guys, I have to get something!" The electric type tribe was about to attack the fire base but Electivire realized he forgot his walkie talkies. He ran to his bunk. On the way up the stairs he saw a bright light coming from the arena.

"WTF is that! That better not be you Shinx!" yelled Electivire. He ran in the arena and what he saw was a floating orb. He touched it and it exploded. Out of the orb came the form of a Pokemon.

"Hello Electivire. I've been waiting to meet you," said the pokemon.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Electivire nervously.

"I am Arceus, creator of all pokemon. So shut up you Japanese developers! I am the KINGGGG!

"Wh- why do you want me?" asked Electivire.

"I am here to join your tribe. My fellow forms have turned against each other and we all went to our tribes. I came here because I am an electric type, " said Arceus

"AW SWEET! Now we'll never lose!" shouted Electivire.

"Yes, but the other tribes have gotten one of my brethren and they will attack."

And Arceus was correct. All tribes had gotten an Arceus. Except two. The grass tribe, because there were three of them and Arceus thought they were weak, and the fire tribe, because Charizard attacked him and Arceus now didn't want to join them. So the grass and fire Arceus made their own tribe. They went and recruited the normal Arceus, the flying Arceus, and the Poison Arceus. They planned on recruiting the other Arceus, then destroying the world.

**Resistance HQ (Rocky Grounds)**

The current members of the resistance are Pachirisu, Pikachu, Shinx , Glameow, Bidoof, Emolga, and Meowth.

"Guys, I found a new member!" shouted Bidoof.

"Who is it?" asked Pikachu.

"Hiya!" yelled Buneary.

"B-b-b- buneary?!" yelled Pikachu.

"Who are you?" asked Buneary. "I just hatched 1 month ago.

"_Phew, it's a different Buneary,"_ thought Pikachu who was very relieved.

"Well a new member is a new member," said Shinx who just came in the room.

"We have a new member?" asked Meowth. He looked at Buneary. He was immediately in love. He was hoping Emolga didn't use attract on him.

"Well, thank you joining. Now everyone, say the motto," said Shinx.

"Together, we will unite them all! YAY!" yelled everyone.

**Now, thanks for reading this fanfiction. This was written by me, Hawkman32. .315 is writing the next chapter. So as you can see, there is a budding romance in the house!Also, remember the Creator Tribe, that's what I'm calling it. So, um… please review and from the Hawk Army, we salute you.**


End file.
